I Wanna Cat Part 1
by X24NEKO
Summary: Vincent wants a pet cat. Please read and review. Part 1.


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men

Vincent wants a pet cat.

Please review

* * *

I Wanna A Cat

Vincent was sitting in the rec room. He had nothing better to do. None of the kids liked him at all. Because he is the son of Sabretooth. He sighed at turned on the TV. He really wished he had a friend. As he flipped through the channels he stopped on Animal Planet. He liked that channel. Big Cat Diary was on. He really liked that show. He loved all the big cats they showed. Most of the time he felt the ones that were exiled. He watched as the narrator talked about a tigress.

About fifteen minutes into the show, Vincent got an idea. He'd get a pet cat. They were loving, understanding, loved playing, and loyal. Well, most of the time. He wanted a friend, so a cat would solve his problem. Now he'd just have to convince his dad to let him have a cat. He turned off the TV and went looking for Victor.

Vincent found him in the kitchen with Logan and the other teachers. He walked in and sat right beside his dad and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Dad, y'know I love ya so much."

"I love ya, too cub." Victor looked at Vincent suspiciously. "What do ya want, cub?"

"Nothin' much. I wanna a cat."

"Ya want a pet cat?"

"C'mon, please!" Vincent gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It would be good for him to have an animal companion," Hank said. "He doesn't have any friends here."

"Then make some," Victor told his son.

"But they won't be friends with me! I've tried countless times, but they just won't because they hate me and are afraid of me. Just like back home. . ."

"Vincent, that ain't gonna work. Ya ain't gettin' a pet cat. I don't wanna hear anymore 'bout it."

Vincent looked down and sighed. "Yes, sir."

He got up and walked out.

Victor went back to his beer and found everyone looking at him. "What?"

"You should let him get a pet, Victor. It'll be good for him since no one wants to be near him," Charles said.

"Charles is right, Victor. Vincent has been seeming depressed a lot lately. It will do him a lot of good to get a pet and have it as a friend," Hank added.

"Depressed? He seems fine to me."

"That's 'cause he's tryin' to hid them from ya. The other night I was on a late night stroll and I heard snifflin' in the attic. I took a peek up there and saw Vincent in a corner, his legs pulled up, arms huggin' his knees, and his head buried in his arms, cryin'," Logan said.

Later that day Vincent was strolling around behind the mansion. As he walked he saw all the kids playing whatever games and he let out a sad sigh. He continued making his way to the other side where the stone wall was.

He was about to jump up when he heard a small weak meow. He looked down to his right and saw a kitten stuck in a small hole in the wall. Its back leg was caught in a root. He knelt and cut the root off with a claw. He then picked up the kitten and held it in his hand.

It was a small tiger cat and by its scent it was female. She was very small and weak. She didn't look old enough to be away from her mama. It kept on mewling. Vincent held her up to his chest and tried calming her down.

"It's okay, kitten, yer safe now. Where's yer mama?"

He couldn't smell any other cats around. She must have gotten lost. Vincent put her in the neck of his shirt and held her, trying to warm her.

"It's okay. I'm gonna take care of ya."

Vincent figured that Hank could look her over. Now he'd just have to get into the school without the kitten getting discovered.

Vincent went around to the front of the school and through the front doors. He looked both ways and didn't smell anyone coming. _So far, so good,_ he thought. He made his way for the elevator. Only a few more steps-

"What are ya doin'?"

_Aw, crap._ Vincent looks behind and sees his father. "Hi, Dad. I'm goin' to see Hank. Gotta talk with him 'bout somethin'."

"Talk 'bout what?"

"Cats?"

"Why?"

"'Cause I wanna learn 'bout 'em." That was half a lie.

"Alright, cub." He turned and walked away.

Vincent sighed in relief that he didn't notice the lie. The teenaged feral went down the elevator and walked into the infirmary. He saw Hank looking at a file. He walked up to him.

"Hey, Hank."

The blue furred doctor looked up and first saw the kitten in the neck of the shirt. He smiled. "Find a new friend?"

Vincent grinned. "Yeah, I think so." Vincent took her out of his shirt and set her on Hank's desk. "Found her stuck in the stone wall on the other side of the yard."

Hank looked her over. "She is young. Looks to be nearly nine weeks old." He was very happy that Vincent found a new friend. "Did you tell your father?"

"No. You know he'll say that I can't keep her. She's got no family. There were no scents of any other cats."

"As a doctor I say that you can keep her. She's making you happy and not depressed. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

After a few more minutes Vincent left with his new friend. He was hiding her in a backpack until he found a place to hid her. He'd have to find another place to hide her until he and Hank told Victor. Vincent then smiled and headed to where he would hide her.

Vincent knocked and Logan opened his door.

"What?" He looked tired and his hair was ruffled and he was wearing nothing but sweatpants. He had been taking a nap.

"Sorry to wake you, Uncle Jimmy. Can I come in?"

Logan nodded and let him in. He closed the door and his nose twitched. "Why do I smell a cat?"

Vincent took off his bag and set it on Logan's bed. He opened it and took out the kitten. "Say hello to my new friend." Vincent showed him the kitten.

"Where'd you get her?" Logan could smell it was female.

"Found her outside. There weren't any other cats around. Just her."

"You tell yer father?"

"No. Hank and I are gonna tell him in a while. Can I keep her in here until we tell him? Please?"

"Yeah, alright."

"Thanks, Uncle Logan."

"Yer welcome, kid."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
